A Drive Through A City (Prologue)
Suicide Squad creator, Amanda Waller, checked in with a very powerful clone, who is exercising. Amanda: I take it you are fit for duty again. ???: Never been fitter. Amanda: Good. Come with me. - The clone and Amanda walked together. Amanda: Your mission is to enter a new world, unseen, and take down Reia. You're going to need help. - Amanda opened a gate and revealed a portal to a new world. Elsewhere, decided to take a break, Kiva rides with Optimus Prime for a road trip when most members of the gang are not too far behind. Ratchet: Thanks for the ride, Optimus. Kiva: Yeah, thanks. Optimus: It is a pleasure, captain. Enjoy your trip. - Optimus left, leaving Kiva with Ratchet and a few others. Ratchet: Wait.. Where are we? Kiva: I think we are near Bastian's house. Genis: Bastian? Who's he? Kiva: Well, he is a kid who is adventurous of reading books. Raine: Shouldn't he go to school today? Alister: It's a bit early to say. Kiva: Actually, he's not that far off. Ratchet: Does his parents know that we are taking him to school? Kiva: Parent. Ratchet: Oh, sorry. Raine: Yes, his father has requested this from us. After making heroes legal, including us, people around Earth are getting along. Kiva: Yeah, I heard about that. Raine: I'm sure people are getting along with you too, Kiva. Ratchet: Did people asked you for autographs lately? Kiva: Here and there. When people heard that you are going in a new journey, they just..wish you luck. Ratchet: Wow... That was generous. So, what's this request again? Raine: Bastian needs to improve his studies at school, but...there are rumors about a magical book within the city. Goten: Boring... Kiva: I think we should take a look at it, if we had time. Goten: Seriously!? Trunks: Chill, Goten. When's the last time you read a book? Goten: Well, my mom made me study sometimes. Raine: Everything okay while we are gone? Kiva: Yeah. Earth's all quiet. Except the vampire incident in Gotham and the Everjust boat nearing crashing a nearby city. Goten: Yikes... The boat crash wasn't our fault. It was the Screenslaver's! Kiva: I know it was Screenslaver's fault. But what about the vampires, huh? Trunks: The Penguin tried to find hidden loot, but accidentally revived Dracula instead. Kiva: How did that happen? Magic's not his style. Sasha: Medical records show that he had a cut on his hand, while looking for hidden cash. Kiva: Oh... - Ratchet knocked on the front door three times. Sasha: I assume you also know about our new quest? Kiva: Well, no... Trunks: We're looking for the Dragon Balls. Kiva: Oh, that makes sense. - Trunks then handed the Four-Star Dragon Ball to Kiva, just for show. Trunks: With six more, like this one, we can summon Shenron for a wish. Kiva: Wow... Goten: Speaking of which, what are you gonna wish for? Kiva: Well...um... - Before Kiva can answer, a man opened the front door. Ratchet: Hello, Mr. Bax. We're here for your request. Mr. Bax: Good. Come on in. - The gang went inside the house. Mr. Bax: There's some breakfast if you like. Kiva: Thanks. Mr. Bax: When I heard heroes are legal again, I thought 'maybe the world would finally get along with itself'. Raine: Yes. That's what we thought too. Ratchet: How's your son? Mr. Bax: He's...a bit down lately. Kiva: Oh... Ratchet: What do you mean 'a bit down'? Mr. Bax: Ever since his mother passed on, he...just wanted some company to help him improve. Ratchet: Improve what? Kiva: I think he just wanted to meet some friends. So, when can we see him? - Just when Mr. Bax is about to explain, Bastian came to the kitchen for breakfast. Kiva: Oh, never mind. Hi there. You must be Bastain. - Bastian didn't respond and sits down on a chair. Mr. Bax: Say "Hello", Bastain. Bastian: ...Hello. Mr. Bax: I do apologize. He's still...uneasy. Kiva: It's okay, Mr. Bax. Bastian: I had another dream, dad, about mom. Mr. Bax: I understand, son. But we have to get on with things, right? - Bastian didn't respond again. Ratchet: If you like, we'll wait in the living room. Mr. Bax: Of course. I...just need a moment with my son. - The gang moved to the living room for a talk themselves. Ratchet: Man... He's depressed, big time. Kiva: Yeah. We have to help him. Raine: His mother's death is nearly impossible to ignore. But I think we should let him focus on other subjects. Goten: Like what? Genis: A friendship, for starters. That would be sociable. Kiva: Oh, really? Genis: Unless, you have a better idea. Kiva: I'm not complaining about it, Genis. Ratchet: Guess we'll start there and see how it goes. Kiva: Okay. - With his father off to work, Bastian walked towards the gang again, though shy at first. Bastian: I... Please to meet you. Kiva: Nice to meet you, as well, Bastian. Bastian: Who are you? Trunks: Just don't jump on him. Goten: Aw... Why not? Ratchet: I'm Ratchet. This is Kiva. Kiva: Hi. Ratchet: Ready to go to school? Bastian: Yeah.. Hey, I heard that my dad wanted me to have company, so I can feel better. Is that true? Kiva: Yeah, it is. There's nothing wrong with having friends. Bastian: Say that to the bullies, on the way to school. Ratchet: Hey, that's not nice. Raine: Regardless, he's telling the truth. There are three bullies who tries to make his life miserable. Ratchet: Whoa... Deja vu. Kiva: What does that remind you of? Clank: Timmy Turner's babysitter, perhaps? Kiva: Oh...right. Trunks: Why's that? Is she a bad guy? Kiva: Yeah. Vicky always caused trouble and blames Timmy for it. Goten: That's so mean! Kiva: I know, Goten. Anyway, shall we get going? Ratchet: We better. - The gang then take Bastian to school as the intro starts. Category:Scenes